epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Frasier Crane vs Jonathan Crane - Amont's Epic Rap Battles Episode 3
oh heck i wrote this entire battle involving Scarecrow and didn't include a death by exile joke hold up. and, fixed yey Anywho, welcome back to Amont's Epic Rap Battles! This is the third battle in the series and it once again comes to us from Neo, who I don't guess this wiki is gonna awknoledge right now. Okeh, cool. Here's his comment: I mean, technically, that's Cave, but it's alright. This battle is Frasier Crane, from the sitcoms Cheers and Frasier, going up against Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, in order to see who the better Dr. Crane is. Also psychiatrist vs psychologist, although technically Frasier has degrees in both making him both which nullifies this part of the connection great moving on. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you straight-up: This isn't my best writing, but it's a lot better than it could've been, so I'm happy with it. Yee. The hints at the bottom of the page will be separated into two battles. I know it isn't Saturday, but I'm posting this today because I really just didn't feel like waiting for tomorrow lol. You understand, hopefully. Here you go, Neo, I hope it makes up for how long it took me to do this lol. Also, spoilers regarding the game "Batman: Arkham Knight" are ahead, so proceed with caution. Yee. Frasier Crane's lyrics written in this color Jonathan Crane's lyrics written in this color Scarecrow's lyrics written in this color Let's a-go. Also, as I was working out the flow in my head cause I can't be bothered to find a beat, I typically visualized that Scarecrow's verse had a slower tempo than the rest of the battle. I guess lol The Battle: AMONT'S EPIC RAP BATTLES CRANE VS CRAAAAAANE LET'S GO '' '''Frasier Crane: You would've known not to face me if you only had a brain This is Frasier M.D.; The superior Dr. Crane Your wack scare tactics won't fool me. I don't buy 'em How ironic: A loony advertising an insane asylum *studio audience laughs* Don't you know a doctor's not supposed to make their patients feel bad? And your face is the only real nightmare to be had! It's time I showed this quack what psychology is all about I'll take each of your re-boots and use 'em to stomp you out! Jonathan Crane: Good afternoon, Frasier. Are you here to schedule an appointment? I normally tackle healthy minds, so excuse my disappointment You took Diane to your Chambers cause you wanted her for your own, But then she altar'd the proposal and left you all M-alone! The World's Finest in my Prime, spitting sick like a Toxin Fighting me's a Deathtrap, but giving up is still an option, So take a seat, Crane, for, to-Knight, I'm testing you at last The doctor will see you, now. Would you like to see my mask? Frasier Crane: You mean your Halloween costume? Ooh! Spooky! Yeah, I'm listening If a bat can take you down, then there's no doubt I'll be winning Also, what the hell was that? Are you trying to be frightening? Well, it's not working, so I figured you could use enlightening You're outclassed, out of practice, and horribly outmatched You better quit your yapping, or I'll leave this scared crow dispatched With all your many incarnations, I'd say your course has been run Whereas, my twenty years of service looks to be my smoking gun! Bring it on, Lil Jon. I am not afraid of you What's the worst that you can do? Run up behind me and say "Boo!"? You disgrace your profession! You're nothing compared to me! Tell me something: Did you get your PHD from Party City? Scarecrow: I Critiqued Crane's performance, but there was nothing special to find [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYbCGJ6RwPw You're in my world, now,] so allow me to blow your mind! You fell short at the end there. Is your Head still in the Game? I'm legendary, whereas this joke puts comedy to shame I'll be savoring this moment, as your mind Begins crumbling And you're left nothing but a broken mess of thoughtless mumbling! So lighten up a little. You're gonna be here for a while The world has left you forgotten. I call that death by exile! There is nothing to fear but fear itself, except in your case: I'll personify your worst nightmares and eject you from this place! This fool thought he could frighten the Scarecrow, however, You failed! Now madness takes you, forever... Outro: '''''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I'VE ALREADY DECIDED THAT SECOND ONE BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF THE FUTURE BATTLES ALREADY PLANNED OUT MY APOLOGIES BUT YOU CAN STILL VOTE ON WHO WON AMONT'S EPIC RAP BATTLES Poll: Who Won? Frasier Crane Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Hint Decoding: Brendan Fraser: Basically, just the name "Fraser". Meaning Frasier. Shitty hint, I know The Claw: This refers to the mechanics of how a crane works. Yee. The claw at the end of it that grabs things. Well, I think. Idk. If I had just put a picture of a crane here, it would've been too easy! The Crow: Obvious. Crow = Scarecrow A Toast: People typally exclaim "Cheers!" before clinking their drink glasses together at various occasions. Cheers was also the name of the show that Frasier spawned from Hints to Next Battles: Snatch Steal.jpg Kid Cudi.jpg Arkham Asylum Joker.jpg Michael Jackson Title Card.gif Metallica.jpg John Lennon Title Card.gif funny face.png Now, onto the Bonus Battle hints hello i am a rat.gif Not Sinking.jpg You're a Loser.jpg lol this happened.png Had a Farm.jpg Reheating.png Swiper the Fox.jpg Death to Smoochy.jpg Darci Lynne and Petunia.jpg Category:Blog posts